The Deal
by Lilcasperlady
Summary: Wondering what happened after the deal was struck and the fateful kiss? Watch the story unfold and discover what kind of life Belle had bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

The doors whisked closed behind as Rumplestiltskin's fingers snapped. "Come along dearie," he whimsically sneered as he steered Belle towards the waiting carriage. Belle's breath caught as the lumbering black drafts pranced and whinnied, the press of Rumplestiltskin's hand on the small of her back pushing her forward. His impish laugh echoed across the deserted courtyard as she stepped lightly into the carriage. She looked back at her home, now parapets and walls crumbling as the war took its toll. Their village was once the shining star of her father's kingdom, its vast farmlands full of crops and bounty, the grandiose palace shimmering in the sunlight, now stood bleak and empty as desolate as the burned fields around it.

The figure behind her pushed her into the carriage and closed the door behind her, the latch engaging with an audible click. His laugh echoed again as he climbed to the drivers bench, but did not take the reins. "Home it is boys," again he laughed, waved his hand and the mighty steeds launched themselves undirected into the night. Belle felt the carriage jolt forward, throwing her onto the floor of the carriage. The plush carpet underfoot breaking her fall, she looked around at the interior that held her. It was a luxurious cab with two bench seats facing, wrapped in a deep scarlet velvet that extended to the ceiling. Decorative lamps hung in the corners, gems dangling from them that made a tinkling sound as the carriage moved. One of the benches held a black throw, sprawled across the bench as if it had been recently thrown aside by the carriage's previous occupant. Belle pulled herself onto the bench without the throw and strained to look out the window at the receding silhouette of her father's estate.

The carriage bustled through the village without any loss of momentum, store front and homes blurred as they flew past her window, the setting sun giving an eerie haze of red to scenes flowing past her window. She heard townsfolk scream and jump aside as the carriage horses stampeded through the town, his laughter drifting back to her. The village faded into farmlands, the farmlands to trees. Dusk had begun to settle, and Belle could feel the chill in the air begin to set in as the horses slowed their pace to a comfortable trot through the forest. A breeze blew in through the window carrying with it the earthy, cold damp smell of the forest. She reached for the black throw, wrapping it around her shoulders to stave off the damp night air. As she sat curled into the throw tucked into the corner of an unfamiliar carriage, Belle felt the silent tear begin to carve a trail down her cheek. Another one followed, then another and soon Belle found herself silently weeping into the throw. Silent prayers and wishes were made as the carriage danced through the evening and Belle took comfort knowing she had done what she needed in order to save her family and her home.

No longer crying, Belle sat numbly staring out the window at the forest as they passed through it, when the light near Belle's seat suddenly lit. "How are you enjoying my carriage?" Belle jumped at the voice and found it's owner seated across from her in the carriage, sneering at her across his templed fingers. He stared at her, waiting for an answer. "It is lovely," she responded, unsure how to act with his intrusion. "I thought so, as did it's previous owner, he told me so right before he got run over by it." He laughed again. Belle flinched at his statement but did not respond. "We will be at my castle shortly, and do leave the throw in the carriage, I am quite fond of it." Belle glanced down at the throw she had wrapped herself in, noticing that she had overlooked the subtle scarlet embroidery along the edges. "Where do you.." she raised her head but it was only her in the cab, Rumplestiltskin had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I have this whole header/footer thing figured out finally. This is my first fanfic since starting school, (so at ****least**** 5 years!) so please read and review, all comments and critiques welcomed! I'm hoping I'm capturing personalities ok, at least this is the way I think they're portrayed, if you feel differently let me know!**

Belle lightly stepped down from the carriage onto a cobblestone drive in a massive courtyard belonging to the impressive building it abutted. Belle took in her surroundings, illuminated by moonlight glistening off the snow; the building was an immense castle with a formidable stonewall encircling its protected courtyard with the cobblestone drive cutting it perfectly in half. Red flags flown from the wall's towers were a stark contrast to the now dormant greenery nestled around the drive, all perfectly landscaped but without a gardener in sight.

"Welcome to Dark Castle, dearie" sneered Rumplestiltskin who looked pleased with himself as he caught Belle's reaction to his home. Without waiting for a response he abruptly spun on his heel and jogged up the vast stone steps towards the entryway. Dark Castle was a sprawling estate; Belle could see the moon reflecting off a pond beyond the corner of the manor, encased in what appeared to be a garden, and a large stone structure that appeared to be a barn off the opposite end. Pine trees mixed easily with the once leafy vegetation in a comfortable tranquil setting that brought the heavy damp scent of pine mixed with brisk winter and wood fires wafting past Belle as she hurried to keep up with her new found master. The large foreboding doors greeting them were carved into faces of ferocious beasts and groaned under the weight of themselves when they opened as the pair neared them.

Glancing back towards the courtyard, Belle noticed the large black horses were no longer tethered in their harnesses but calmly grazing a snowy pasture adjacent to the stables appearing neatly groomed. Belle looked around expecting to see an attendant or stable hand but was interrupted by an impatient cluck emitting from the castle's interior. Startled, she hurried to walk behind Rumplestiltskin through the grey foyer lined with stone columns. They walked to a pair of white double doors, not as large as the entryway but with a more subtle elegant look to them. Again, the doors opened of their own accord and Belle was led into a large common room that housed Rumplestiltskin's prized spinning wheel in the far corner, an impressive display of artifacts and treasures opposite it and a grand table that would seat at least 6 in the center of the room. Rumplestiltskin wasted no time as he strode across the room, Belle in tow.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Let's call it _your _room." He chimed as Belle tilted her head inquisitively. The followed a stone stairwell down to a lower level where a large wooden door with an iron lock set in stone swung open to reveal a small stone cell with a meager cot in the corner.

"My room?" Belle cried incredulously, looking at her captor as her eyes widened in shock.

"Well it sounds better than dungeon!" Rumplestiltskin shrilled as he pushed her into it swiftly closing the door. As the lock clicked he laughed and pocketed the key, leaving Belle knocking and yelling at the back of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All! Sorry I was so slow to update, I've been in conferences all weekend. Please, please read and review, I would LOVE some constructive criticism since it has been a while since I've actually written anything of substance. Is the descriptive narrative working? Should I work more action into the chapters rather than descriptions? Any thoughts? Thank you for the support so far, I appreciate it!**

Chp 3

The first few rays of sunlight trickled through the bars of the sole window in Belle's cell, reflecting off the particles of dust dancing in the air. The form under the thick wool blanket stirred as a songbird called to its mate from somewhere beyond the stone walls. Belle sat up and took in her surroundings, the bargain she had made and its consequences sinking in, leaving a knot of unease in her stomach. Stretching, she stood, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirts and slipped her feet into her shoes. Footsteps echoed down the stair case and Belle stood to greet them when they reached the door as it clicked open.

"Ah, good you're awake!" Rumplestiltskin trilled as he entered her 'room', "I trust you found your accommodations acceptable?" Laughing he ushered her out of the room without waiting for an answer.

"Where are we going?" Belle asked, following as they ascended the stone stairway and disappeared through a side door Belle hadn't noticed last night. A dark warm hallway lit with candelabras opened to a wide airy kitchen equipped with a large brick fireplace and oven, a fire crackling in the hearth. A large pantry was filled with goods, dried herbs and spices, several shelves held cooking utensils, bowls pots and pans. At the very back of the pantry, jutting out of the stone wall was a fountain carved into the silhouette of a weeping angel. Rumplestiltskin guided Belle to the back of the pantry.

"I believe this is all you require to begin," indicating the contents of the pantry. "I take my breakfast and tea in the common room, promptly at 8 o'clock every morning" He pointed towards the wooden relic sitting atop of high shelf in the kitchen, prominently displayed reading 7:30.

"I understand," Belle stammered still taking in her surroundings.

"Good!" Rumplestiltskin laughed walking towards the entrance, "We will review the remainder of your duties when you bring me my tea this morning, no breakfast required today." He flourished a bow towards the still shocked Belle, then turned and flounced down the hall, his eerie giggle bouncing off the walls. The kitchen became eerily quiet after his departure; the water steadily running from the fountain contrasted the consistent ticking of the clock. Belle slowly turned, evaluating the room. The kitchen was large enough to hold several staff, but was empty and appeared mostly unused. A few used dishes sat soaking in the wash bin looked as though they have been soaking for several days. A crow landed in the large open window overlooking the courtyard and cawed loudly, waking Belle from her reverie. Glancing at the clock, she realized she had less than 30 minutes to get her master's tea brewed, and a small fragment of resentment towards the term nagged at her.

"Tea, right." She muttered towards the crow as she hurried into the pantry. She returned with an iron kettle, did a quick clean of the inside and filled it with water from the fountain. Hanging it over the crackling fire, Belle tried to find more wood for the fire. There was none to be found in the kitchen, frustrated, Belle returned to the hearth, watched it furrowing her brow and realized the fire was not consuming the wood but rather floating on it. Curious, Belle leaned closer to the flames, mesmerized by the magic contained in them. _CAWW! _Startling, Belle caught herself before she fell into the flames. She turned briskly towards the window and began to scold the offender.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go. If you're going to reprimand me, why don't you find something useful to do, like finding me the tea set!" Belle retorted, looking exasperated towards the intrusive avian. "Well?" She waved her hand towards the window, waiting for a response that she knew wasn't coming. The crow began to bob its head and shift its feet at the negative attention it was receiving, drawing Belle's attention to the china cabinet immediately to the crow's left. Belle walked towards the cabinet as the bird shuffled to be just outside arm's reach defensively. The cabinet was carved out of 2 large oak doors with a beautiful scroll design. Belle opened them, appreciating the graceful bronze scroll handles. Inside, the most beautiful collection of china sat, working on its own collection of dust bunnies and a layer of dust at least a rice grain thick. She found the tea set towards the top of cabinet, on a silver platter whose luster was lost under the thick covering. She took the whole set down, scurrying to the back of the pantry and promptly cleaned them while locating the missing ingredient, tea. Returning to the kitchen, Belle found the kettle steaming, ready to be poured.

Belle carried the platter, the tea pot steaming leaving a trail of spiced tea fragrance as she walked through the castle. The clock in common room struck the hour just as Belle whisked in, finding Rumplestiltskin sitting at the head of the table occupying the sole seat. He looked over his templed fingers with a sly grin on his face.

"You're late, _dearie_"

**Please, please read & review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope everyone is enjoying this so far! Please read & review! I do not own any part of OUaT, but love to watch it!**

"You're late, _dearie" _Rumplestiltskin smirked as he emphasized the pet name. Belle startled, looking apologetic as walked into the room towards him.

"I am sor-"She began but was cut off as Rumplestiltskin waved a hand at her, continuing in a sing song voice that echoed off the heavily tapestried walls of the room. "No matter," he chirped, obviously pleased with himself for eliciting a reaction out of his new servant and gestures towards the empty table.

"You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle." Rumplestiltskin began watching her advance from the lone high back chair at the head of the table, finger tips steepled together giving a black to green reflection off his fingernails.

"I understand." Belle nodded as she reached the opposite end of the table and began to pour to the hot tea to serve, still slightly shaken up from the earlier reprimand.

"You will dust my collection and launder my clothing." He continued, watching her serve.

"Yes." More nodding.

"You will fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at the wheel," he pointed in the general direction of the stables, vaguely indicating where the supply of straw may be kept.

"Got it." She responded, beginning to find her voice again and lifting a cup, preparing to serve her master.

"Oh!" He chirped. "And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts." The cup Belle was holding dropped, bouncing off the leg of the table. Belle sucked her breath in, shocked by the demand he made of her. He smiled an evil grin at her.

"That one was a quip. Not serious." He amended with a small trill, his amusement obvious on his face. It took a minute for Belle to regain her composure, before breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh right." She bent to retrieve the dropped cup and hesitated, realizing that it was damaged. "Oh, my, I am sorry, but a it's-"she stammered still kneeling on the floor next to the table, "it's chipped, you can hardly see it." Hope and fear were intertwined in her voice as her mind raced through the possible punishments her new master would enforce.

"It's just a cup," Rumplestiltskin eased with mild confusion showing on his face. Belle breathed a sigh of relief, grateful for the sudden change in temperament. Belle returned to serving while Rumplestiltskin relaxed into the back of his chair. After his tea had been served, Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat to get Belle's attention as she was furiously organizing the few dishes of the tea set onto the table.

"There are a pile of my clothes, in my suite on the west side of Dark Castle that need laundered and tended, please see to them today." Rumplestiltskin stated watching Belle nod and start to exit the room. "Also, it is," he paused searching for the correct term, "unreasonable to do chores in such an exorbitant dress. I have taken the liberty of ordering, let's say, more practical attire for you. They should be arriving this afternoon. " Rumplestiltskin finished, dismissing Belle with a wave, preferring to take his tea alone.

Belle swept out of the room, in the big foyer and headed towards the west end of the building. Without a formal tour of the castle, Belle was on her own to find her way around. She entered many rooms, finding most unused with several pieces of nice furniture in them collecting dust. Taking a left at a new fork, Belle found herself in a luxurious suite of rooms. A sitting room, lined with colorful tapestries, held a small chaise of the softest velvet laden with gold scroll work and delicate tassels. A book case opposite extended from ceiling to floor and was filled to overflowing with books. Belle ran her hand across the shelf, taking in the smell of old leather and paper, one of her favorite smells. A bright glitter of light out of the corner of her eye drew Belle attention away from the books and she found herself standing in a large stone bathing area. A large copper basin lay in the middle of the room, its rolled edging was smooth and warm to the touch. It was biggest bathing vessel Belle had ever seen, and it obviously had not been used in several years as a layering of dust had collected on it. Glancing around, Belle noticed that dust was everything through this suite; none of it appeared to have been touched in a long time. Attention focused towards the large collection of crystal containers and jars on the shelf in the back of the room, Belle tripped over the rack on the floor. Catching herself on the tub, she looked down and noticed the dirt spot on her dress that her dusty hands must have left. Remembering what her task at hand was, and sending a silent plea for directions around the castle, Belle hurried out of the suite promising herself she'd return to examine it fully at her first earliest convenience.

It took Belle the better part of the morning to finally locate Rumplestiltskin's private quarters and the clothing that waited. Belle stood looking at the mountain of clothing that made its way halfway to the ceiling, thinking to herself that a little more warning should have been warranted. Realizing she hadn't yet found where the laundering was to be done, Belle threw her hands in the exasperated.

"Something bothering you?" The high pitched voice coming from behind her made Belle jump. She wheeled around and proudly tried to hide her shock, assuming a friendly calm face that had been trained into her as a child with a royal upbringing.

"I was just wondering where the location of your wash basin was, so I can start into, this" she said letting her voice trail off as she gestured towards the large collection of dirty clothing.

"Of course dearie, if you wouldn't mind following me." Rumplestiltskin half bows with an elaborate gesture towards the door, never breaking eye contact with Belle.

"Thank you," Belle did a small curtsy and hurried out of the room, unease in her eyes.


End file.
